


Cooks Well, Cooks Not

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Fic Promptly Fills [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cooking, Established Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Pizza, References to previous relationships, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate looked unimpressed from her spot on the couch, snuggled up with the dog. "I have it on good authority from your exes that you can't cook."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooks Well, Cooks Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



> Prompt by oneill on Fic Promptly DW comm: [Any, any, "Pizzas and Promises" (Due South)](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/353857.html?thread=11985473#cmt11985473)

"I promise you'll like this," Clint announced from the kitchen.  
  
Kate looked unimpressed from her spot on the couch, snuggled up with the dog. "I have it on good authority from your exes that you can't cook."  
  
"Hey, now." Clint came in, looking offended, and carrying... _homemade pizza?_ "Bobbi always ate what I made her."  
  
"I have it on good authority you cooked shirtless," Kate retorted, eyes still on the pizza. Anyone would eat his breakfast if they got a good show, especially his wife. She reached as soon as it was within reach.  
  
Clint pulled it back just beyond if she didn't dump Lucky on the floor. "I could be offended."  
  
Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're a good cook, Hawkeye. Now hand over the pizza."  
  
He grinned and handed her the plate. "Here you go."  
  
It _was_ good. Warm, gooey, cheesy with just the right amount of her favorite toppings.  
  
"What did I tell you?" he asked smugly, playing keep away from Lucky with his own portion.  
  
Kate just shot him a glare and kept right on munching.


End file.
